My Winters Sky
by Tryndar
Summary: This story is about the wanderer known as Tryndar and his life story.


Chapter 1 Please note that Tsun the nordic god of trials against adversity is the giant guardian who stops you at the giant bone bridge in Sovngarde.

I was born in a small cabin between Windhelm, and Winterhold. I was born on the first day of Second Seed, 4E 186. I have shaved head with black hair with blue eyes , and a full goatee. I am also taller than any other nord I've met, at least a head taller. They named me Tryndar so that the forgotten god Tsun nordic god of trials against adversity would give me his blessing. My father was a Nord Sellsword turn soldier in Skyrim's war and later became Jarl Ulfric's personal guard. My mother was a former Imperial Priestess of the healing school, and Restoration teacher's assistant in Windhelm. They both would always leave me at a young age to take care of the farm, and to saw trees for selling. When my mother was home she would teach me to read and write, and tell me stories of my father, and stories of the lands of skyrim. Very occasionally he would come home on leave two months at a time. I never really knew my father, only as a mentor really...

Chapter 2

When I grew to the age of 18 my father was on leave and he taught me the values in swordplay, bows, and large weapons. -Modern Day- Today at the age of 22 my mother had come home 3 weeks early from the college to my surprise, she had come home to give me a letter, her eyes were bloodshot from tears. I quickly then went over and embraced her to give her some comfort, she then let go and gave me a piece of paper. It was a handwritten letter addressed to me by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. "_Dear Tryndar, I regret having to inform you this. You must know that your father Titanus has died. He had died protecting me from a dragon attack. This dragon had swooped down from Bleak Falls Barrow after we escaped Helgen_._ This dragon only had one eye, and it was a dark steel gray, and curled horns, and its worth noting that this is the largest dragon ever recorded. Most men would be terrified but your father ran straight into battle to drive the beast off._ _I wished to inform you sooner but my travels kept me away from my keep. I'm terribly sorry for your loss. The Stormcloaks lost one of it's best men that day. With this letter I have added three items for you and your mother."_ Along with the letter he gave us three items two from my father. His wedding band for my mother, and my fathers amulet of which was a ancient nordic amulet which was worn by my families ancient forefathers down the line. The final item was a summons to meet Ulfric himself. I slowly walked to my table, and gingerly laid down the letter. I then sank to the floor shocked, and devastated. I couldn't believe it he was just gone, just like that... I looked over at the letter and the items it brought. I stood up and gave my mother the ring, I kept my fathers amulet, and decided to look at the summons. For some reason the Jarl actually wanted to speak to me. I decided to answer the summons so I set off to Windhelm.

Chapter 3

Three days later I had reached Windhelm. I walked straight to the castle and showed the guards my summons, of which they let me through with no questions. I walked straight up to the man who was sitting in the stone throne. He was a perfect example of what a high king should be. He was big, calm, serious, and menacing. When he saw that I arrived he called me closer. "Hello Tryndar, I am sorry for the loss of your father." Ulfric said. "Thank you for your hospitality." Tryndar said. He told me that, "It is no trouble. Your father was the best soldier in my army, a great friend, and I consider myself lucky to know such a great man." He then said "I must now carry out your father's final wishes." He then took me to his room. He said "Tryndar what do you know of your family heritage?" I told him "my family is a old and long lasting family of skyrim." He replied, "That is true but, your family is more than that, it is even more powerful than the Gray-Manes, or the Battle-Borns." I said "That's impossible, how can that be even remotely true!?" Ulfric then quietly responded "for you are the sole last descendant of Ysgramor himself..." It shocked me to my very core I couldn't breathe. I whispered "This can't be true..." He then told me "If you don't believe me, then follow this map to his very tomb, only those of his blood are allowed to enter... and survive..." I was speechless, I was still in grief that my father had died, I didn't believe him, but then why would he go through all this trouble? What will I do?

Chapter 4

I didn't know what to do, but I knew I had to do this for my father whether I believed Ulfric or not... Ulfric then told me, "Your mother has decided to sell your cabin and farm to us, and that the proceeds go to you." He then handed me some 300 septims. Ulfric actually seemed sincere throughout the whole ordeal, even grieving a bit himself. "I have one last gift from your father. He spent all his time on for when you had to go through your ancestors crypt. He had to do it himself don't you know?" Ulfric said while breaking into my thoughts. "He had crafted you a rare set of armor that isn't found very often in skyrim itself, even though it originates from here..." Ulfric had explained. "What armor is it?" I asked. He walked over to a large chest and opened it. I peered inside and pulled out a helmet carved out to be a bear that shined like it was made by silver itself. "It's Nordic Carved Armor made and worn by true nord warriors." Ulfric said. "I shall go now I... I must tend to the war, and to my land." Ulfric explained as he was leaving. He had closed the door while leaving so Tryndar had some privacy. Tryndar then grabbed his amulet and whispered "Dad if you can hear me... I love you, I miss you, and I will follow your wishes..."

Chapter 5

Tryndar now walked downstairs and saw his mother patiently waiting for him. She had recently been crying because her eyes were swollen. she walked over and hugged him. "How does that armor feel sweetheart?" -in the background you hear a Stormcloak snicker while walking past- Tryndar then glares at the guard and then ignores him. "Its strange..." he replied His mother said "why? i thought it'd be a perfect fit..." Tryndar quickly blurted "-It is! I mean it just feels... right, like I've worn it my entire life, like a second skin better yet..." His mother just smiles and a tear flows down and barely makes out "Just like your father...-takes a breath- I know your going to that crypt and I want you to be careful, I also had a good friend at the college enchant that necklace so your health and stamina come back faster... Ulfric has let me live here so I expect you to come back..." "Of course I will mother. Goodbye..." Tryndar then leaned down and let his mother kiss his cheek goodbye.

Chapter 6

As he turns back he sees Windhelm's outline in the blizzard "I will come back to you, I promise..." Tryndar told himself quietly. Tryndar then headed north towards Winterhold. its was growing increasingly dark, plus the blizzard wasn't helping either. Tryndar could barely see his hand in front of his face. "This couldn't get any worse..." he uttered. Then he heard a snarl to his right, along with some crunching snow to his back. "I just had to say something..." Tryndar said as he reached for his weapon. Tryndar then realized he never brought a weapon with him. Just as he realized it, one of the beasts lunged at from behind him taking him to the ground. The beast then tried to bite out his throat, Tryndar pushed its face out of the way, as soon as it reeled back for another bite Tryndar had seized a leg and yanked it out from underneath the beast. It fell on its side, Tryndar used this opportunity to roll over on top of it grabbed its head and twisted hard to the left... Tryndar heard a satisfyingly loud CRACK of bones snapping. Tryndar saw that it was a wolf and was relieved he killed it. He then remembered the other wolf which was a snow wolf, he now could make out in front of him. It started to charge at him, and with no weapon he didn't know what to do. Out of nowhere a snow saber pounced on the wolf. Taking this as his chance he ran, and ran, until he couldn't run anymore. Now gasping for breath he looked ahead to see fires in the distance he then walked forward. He finally made it to Winterhold. Tryndar then saw a guard and waved to him. The guard quickly ran over simultaneously calling for the other guard for help. Tryndar was wondering why they were acting like that until he tripped and fell. He felt something wet, sticky, and warm on the ground, he slowly saw what it was, it was his own pool of blood.

Chapter 7

"Will he live?-" "I can't say for sure." "Please, Please help him-" "Oh no! He's Slipping!" "Quickly do something! Tryndar wake up please wake up!-"

"What are you doing here son? It isn't your time just yet, you were meant for so much more..." Tryndar abruptly sits up yelling, "DAD!" "Tryndar your alive!-" Tryndar's mother exclaims. "What, where am I?" Tryndar hoarsely said. "Here drink this, you are in the college of Winterhold" she said. "Do you know what happened sweetie?"she said. " *coughs*I was ambushed by a wolf, and an ice wolf, even a saber cat was there." he replied. "Are you sure?" she asked him. "Yes, why do you question it?"he asked. "Because we found this covered with a strong poison." she hands him an elven arrow covered in blood. Tryndar's hand went to his gut and felt the entry wound. "Look sweetie I know you wanted to fulfill your fathers wishes but, I can't have you out there when someone wants to kill you!"she said. "But mom now I have to! I just heard him talk to me!" Tryndar exclaimed. "Sweetheart it was just a dream, that's all."she said trying to comfort him. "No it wasn't I know it for a fact it was him I swear!" A bright light of green flew straight into Tryndar's chest. "WHAT DID YOU... do... that for?" Tryndar said while calming down. "I just want you to know that you'd better keep calm while I'm around." said Ancano. "It seems our patient is doing better. Just more proof Restoration is a valid school of magick!" Colette says quite loudly.

Chapter 8

"Mother its been three days I can't stay here forever." Tryndar told her. "I know it's just that you were almost killed." she replied. "I know but there was a blizzard out, and I didn't even have a weapon." Tryndar said. "Please just stay for another day?" she implored. "you know i can't, I'm going to that crypt and nothing is going to stop me from getting there." Tryndar said. "I will get a weapon, then I'll leave alright?" he said. "OK, but go and find the wood elf named Enthir here and talk to him about a weapon, he's a dear friend so be on your best behavior. I will head back to Windhelm if you need me, and make sure to write!" She told him. "I will mother, goodbye." Tryndar said. We embraced one last time. My mother then departed for Windhelm. I walked downstairs to the main room and saw an old man speaking to three students a nord, a dunmer, and a khajiit. I walked up to the old man of which he said "Ah another student, I'm surprised of how many you are these days." "Actually sir I'm looking for someone." Tryndar replied. "Oh I'm sorry, I was getting ahead of myself, my name is Tolfdir how may I help you?" he asked. "It's fine, I'm looking for a man named Enthir." Tryndar said. "I'm not exactly sure where he is, but a meeting is going to happen in about an hour or so, and he should be here. In the meantime how about you stay for my class maybe you could use the knowledge at some point?" He asked. "I'm not too gifted in magick, but it can't hurt I suppose." Tryndar replied. I then turned to the other students. The nord seemed happy that i was there, while the khajiit seemed angry possibly because I stalled his class, and the dunmer seemed puzzled that I was even here, but then again I'm wearing heavy armor, I'm a nord, and that I'm a giant to most.

Chapter 9

Practically liquid fire came rushing at me from Tolfdir. I cast all my thoughts into bringing up the ward. I brought it up with some difficulty and success i was able to protect myself from the flames for a few moments before I faltered. My ward dissipated and flames washed over me for a moment but quickly stopped. I dropped to one knee, but quickly recovered. Everyone looked at me mortified. "Well that will keep me warm while I'm out in the cold!" Tryndar said while trying to play it off. The students laughed at my expense. Tolfdir however didn't think it was so funny. The dunmer asked why Tolfdir wasn't laughing. "Because I put all my power into those flames, and he just shrugged it off..." his voice trailed off. I could still feel the burns straining my skin, the pain ebbing through me still the pain was quickly fading. "Everyone, everyone please settle down-" I turned my head towards the new voice, and saw the meeting had taken place. I walked over but stayed distant from the group. They talked about a recent accident with four earlier students in the midden, wherever that was. I then saw a wood elf man in the crowd. After the meeting concluded I walked up to the bosmer. "Excuse me are you Enthir?" Tryndar said. "Yes, I am, and why are you here, your quite out-of-place around these parts." he replied. "Tryndar is my name, I was hoping to talk business with you." Tryndar explained. "Depends... what are you looking for exactly?" He asked. The room was empty except for a High elf in black clothes. "I was looking to buy a blade from you." Tryndar said. "In that case just follow me to my quarters." he said while leading the way.

Chapter 10

"I don't have many weapons for sale, but ones I do have aren't cheap..." Enthir said. "I have gold to spend so that's not a problem.I" Tryndar replied. "So I got a blade, it's the only one got too I'm sorry I thought I had more." Enthir said. "It's fine, I will take it" Tryndar said. "Well its an ancient nord sword, and it's not even enchanted, so 20 gold?" Enthir asked. "It wouldn't be my first choice but it'll do, I suppose..." Tryndar said while counting out 20 gold. "Thank you Enthir I'll see you again." Tryndar said as he was leaving. "Wait that's it? No 'elf' remarks? no telling me I don't deserve to be here? That magick is for the weak?" Tryndar turns around, and looks at Enthir. "The way I see it if skyrim were to shun every race except nords we would be brainless good for nothing barbarians. I also believe magick is very important to all of Tamriel not just for the weak, or for just the elves, magick serves a larger purpose in our realm than we can fathom..." Tryndar explained. "Why do you believe all that? who taught you such things?" Enthir asked. "I grew up mostly by myself with many books my mother brought with her from this college, most were about magick and how it works. I also had much time to ponder about what magick is and what it meant. There were other books about the land and how we came to be. I dream to visit those lands you know?" Tryndar said. "Why didn't you focus on magick? You certainly had the time." Enthir asked. "I never quite felt the pull of magick like many others, but then again I had to tend to a farm and cut timber, and doing that for years on end will keep you busy." Tryndar explained "In all my years I've never quite met anyone like you... What is your name?" Enthir asked. "My name is Tryndar, thank you for the blade I must be going." Tryndar said as he was leaving once again. Enthir got up and started to follow. "Where are you going?" Enthir asked. "To visit my forefathers. I must now go" Tryndar had replied. "Where is that if you don't mind me asking?" Enthir asked. "I probably shouldn't tell everyone who asks..." Tryndar replied. "Well I am a man of secrets and trade, you can trust me. You know what, if you come by with anything you don't particularly 'own' I'll take it off your hands..." Enthir said while trying to persuade me. "Very well, I am going to Ysgramor's tomb." Enthir's face was nothing but shock.

Chapter 11

"So it's on a island... fantastic..." Tryndar said sarcastically while looking at the map. "It's a clear winter's sky today so it should be a weather free day." Enthir said. "Well I'd best get going, if I find anything strange I'll bring it to you." Tryndar said "I wish you luck on your endeavors!" Enthir said while Tryndar left the building. I saw a path between the traders store, and the Jarl home. I will go through there so I can find the island faster. "Who's that off in the distance?" Tryndar muttered to himself. In the distance Tryndar saw a red and black figure facing towards him. Tryndar waved towards the figure hoping to get a response. Behind him Tryndar crunching of snow, he drew his sword and spun at a lightning pace to find his blade centimeters from old Tolfdir's neck. "By the nine I'm terribly sorry Tolfdir!" Tryndar said while putting away his blade. Tolfdir just smiled and said "Don't you worry I came prepared." Only then Tryndar noticed the fire in Tolfdir's hands diminishing. "Well that was close, just don't sneak up on me like that." Tryndar told him. "That would have been wise for me to do, I am to meet the students at Saarthal to study ancient magick. where are you headed?" Tolfdir asked. "I was heading to an Island just northeast of here." Tryndar explained. "How about you walk with me to Saarthal? There is a trail there that will lead you to that direction." Tolfdir said. I pondered it for a moment and said "Sure." I looked back where I saw the figure but the figure was gone now. "What are you looking at?" Tolfdir asked. "Hmm? Oh it's nothing." Tryndar replied. So we continued our way to Saarthal swapping stories. "Here we are!" Tolfdir exclaimed. You could here his echos all over because of the glacier that surrounded the excavation site. "Well Tolfdir it was nice speaking to you." Tryndar said. "Likewise friend, the path over there on the right well take you where your headed. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to come visit. The gatekeeper shouldn't bother you if you mention me." Tolfdir explained. "Thank you Tolfdir, goodbye." Tryndar said. I then continued around the site and through the passage. Out on the misty ocean I could make out the shape of the island. More to the left I see a smaller Island with a statue of Talos. Now how to get across?

Chapter 12

WHOA! AH! Half way there, now jump! and... *slip* aah! -splash- This water is freezing! I don't want to jump on those ice blocks again... Now I got to swim to the surface before I freeze to death! I broke the waters surface and I see the island. Now I gotta get out and get warm. Finally land! "Hello land-strider." Someone said while laughing. "Hello who's there?" Tryndar asked while shivering. A dark red and black scaled argonian with two straight horns, one slightly cracked dressed in normal clothing walked up to Tryndar. "My name is... Swims-deep-depths, what is yours?" he asked. "My name is Tryndar. Wha- What brings you here -re?" Tryndar asked while he was freezing. "Ah, I am here to scout out old sunken ships for treasure in your lands freezing waters. Come to my camp on the other side of this island you look a little cold." He asked while chuckling at his joke. I hesitated something didn't quite seem right about this Argonian, he felt... dark and strange, worse yet... powerful. Not wanting to upset him I agreed. "Thank you for your hospitality" Tryndar said. We then walked to the other side of the island in. "Where did you get the idea to jump on those Ice blocks? The circus? Ahahaha!" The argonian asked. "We- well I didn't have a boat, s- so I saw the Ice and tried to g- get across that way." Tryndar replied feeling stupid. We arrived at the small camp. "Go take a seat by the fire. Try and dry off." He told me. I took a seat by the fire and observed the camp. There was a hide bedroll behind a natural windbreak with a chest, table, chairs, and a rack of salmon hung over the fire to cook. The Argonian started to roll me out a bedroll near his by the fire, and asked me "What is it that brings you here Tryndar?" I didn't know what else to say other than the truth, for I don't know much in conversation, or how to lie due to much solitude as a child. "Well... I have come to visit my Ancestor's crypt, as is my fathers final dying wish.." Tryndar said. Not knowing whether the Argonian believed it or not. There was only one crypt out here. It seemed as though he didn't because he had tensed up,and I swore I saw a spark in his hand. "What crypt are you referring to? Come on out with it." he asked while narrowing his eyes. "I- I'm heading to Ysgramor's Tomb It's on that island over there." Tryndar explained while pointing out the next island. "So there is a crypt on that island, and you say it belongs to Ysgramor himself? Interesting..." The Argonian said.

Chapter 13

I am wary of this argonian who claims to be "Swims-deep-depths." His story doesn't seem to add up. Most items I see are scrolls and books of magick you couldn't use if were soaked in water. Also the ground here is charred from multiple fires, and mounds of ice bursting from the ground. Lastly there are no signs of any shipwrecks nearby either no drift wood, no mast, no sails... nothing... So I could confront him and see we who he really is, but the results could be disastrous. I could try and go to the crypt but the only way across is to jump on large pieces of ice, and I'm not dealing with THAT again. My best bet is to wait till tomorrow and try to leave, unless he tries something. The argonian is reading a restoration text "The Exodus" a text I had previously read. "So Swims-deep-depths, where did you find that volume of 'The Exodus'?" Tryndar asked "In a sunken ship of course..." He replied. "Where are you from?" Tryndar asked. "I am from Black Marsh obviously! Ugh... How about you?" He had asked as though he didn't really care. "As you can guess, I am from skyrim. I lived between Windhelm, and Winterhold just about my entire life." Tryndar explained. We sat there in silence for awhile. I know I'm not gifted in magick, but I know when someone is gathering it up for something. I thought my life is in danger, so I had to do something. I decided to let him know that I knew he wasn't who he said he was It's risky but what else can I do? "I know you aren't here to salvage..." Tryndar said. "How do you figure that?" He asked. "Most of your items are spell tomes, and scrolls. They wouldn't be legible if they were underwater for a small amount of time, the ground here is destroyed by fire and ice, and there's no sign of a sunken ship anywhere... It seems you are a mage aren't you?" The argonian seemed upset that he was found out. We both then stood up. "As there are many magick haters among your race I can't have you telling everyone where I am. How about a test of our abilities? I will summon a 'monster' as you'd say , and if you defeat him I won't kill you. Fair deal?" He said. I had no intention of telling anyone where he was, even if I told him that he wouldn't believe me. As I could see it I didn't want to kill him, but I didn't want to die either. "I agree to your terms so long as you let me live, try anything and I will attack. When does it start?" Tryndar asked. "Now..." he whispered. Just then a sharp searing pain went through my lower right side. I knew better than to just stand there, so I slammed my elbow straight backwards and into the conjuring. The item slipped out of me. I then unsheathed my blade, as I spun to face this beast. But it was no beast it was a light blue glowing ghost in robes holding a dagger dripping with my blood. It charged at me with a downward slash, but before it could bring it down I kicked it in the chest. It fell down on its back, it slowly rose up saying "I will send you to the void!" it then leaped at me and cut my fore arm. I stumbled back and lost grip of my blade. As I rose the ghost bent down and picked up my blade. I lost my sword... I have to distract him! As he charged me, I quickly made and threw a snowball into its eyes. Not being able to see he slashed furiously all around. as soon as he slowed I tackled him knocking my blade free of his grip. I kept him pinned, but I couldn't reach my blade. I can almost reach my blade... while I wasn't looking he wrestled his arm free and tried to slit my throat. Luckily he couldn't reach, I then punched him in the face. He dropped his knife and it dissipated. As we both had no weapons, I took a gamble. I jumped off him towards my blade, and got a hold of it. I scrambled to standing up as fast as I could, and just enough time to see the ghost starting to get up slightly fazed. I ran over and cut his ribs, but still he stood fazed, unsure of what to do. He turned determined to fight me to the death, he charged at me. "You will not take me ghost" I then took my opportunity and charged him. I rammed my blade through his rib cage and severing his spine. He let out one more breath before dissolving into a puddle. I spun to the mage himself. He was smiling and calm. "There mage I defeated your apparition." Tryndar said shakily with his wounds slowly starting to heal. "You did well, and I will honor our bargain. Here take this large healing potion." The argonian said whilst handing over the potion. I was cautious he could have poisoned it. I took the bottle. I opened the bottle to the familiar sweet scent of health potions. I had to drink I lost quite a bit of blood. First i took a small sip to test it. It seemed clean to drink. I drank the lightly sweet potion, I immediately started feeling better. "You fought well against an ancient dark brotherhood leader, you should feel satisfied." The argonian said. I didn't pay attention to what he said due to my vision blurring. "Why is everything turning fuzzy?" Tryndar said with a slur. He didn't answer, but he kept talking. "Who knows? Maybe our paths will cross again..." Then I faded out like the night's aurora when dawn comes...

Chapter 14

"I am a mud crab~ I am a mud crab who likes fancy hats!~ Oh whats this thing? Is it dead?" The fancy mudcrab said poking Tryndar's body. "Oh this part is soft what if I.." *PINCH* "SONOFA-" Tryndar exclaimed in pain. I jumped up and saw a mudcrab with a top hat and monocle. I took a few steps back, and then ran at it. it then turned around and tried to run away. "Too late!" Tryndar shouted. I then punted it way out into the ocean. "That freaking hurt..." Tryndar said while rubbing his leg. I quickly remembered and ran my hand on my stab wound "That's going to scar for sure..." Tryndar said. Who was that argonian, and why didn't he kill me? I looked around all there was left was my bedroll and the dying fire. "Maybe our paths will cross again, were his last words..." Tryndar mimicked. what could he mean? Would we test one another again? Possibly to our deaths? I may never know...


End file.
